Yume
by Roxie Archer
Summary: A collection of dreams. Some contain Yaoi or ShonenAi, some not.
1. Ryou

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuku Takahashi

Author's Notes: Well, in honor of Halloween, I have decided to start putting up my Yume (Dream) fics. They are all stand-alone, so each has it's own rating (gathered under T) and warnings which I'll state by fic, like this:

Yume-Ryou : Rating: PG, Warning: None

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yume - _Ryou

Ryou stared back through the bars as the door of his cell was slid shut with a clang.

"I tried not to!" he cried suddenly, clutching at the bars but the warden ignored him and walked away.

"He's all yours now." the man, Yami, threw over his shoulder in a sad tone.

Ryou's heart stopped. He had never thought of who else might be in the cell with him, and he whirled around, back pressed against the bars as he peered into the darkness.

Soon, a figure began to take shape, coming closer until Ryou could make out the hair, the eyes, the item. Atemu stared down at him with all the regal authority of a mortal god.

"I tried not to." Ryou whispered but he was dressed in the kings coat and his hair was short and dirty and the scar that marred his right cheek ached suddenly.

A rat that scurried across the floor stopped to look up at him. "You're bad." it said, before scurrying away and disappearing into a hole in the wall.

"Stop making excuses." Atemu said, and Ryou's eyes filled with tears.

He turned back to the door but he couldn't make it open - he just wasn't good enough.

And then the ceiling started to leak and outside the small window, Ryou could see that it was sand pouring down from the sky and the grains trickling in were gathering around his ankles and just as he started to panic, he noticed Honda and Jounouchi standing outside his cell.

They were holding a mirror between them, taller than them both, and inside the mirror was Ryou, reaching out to him and mouthing the words '_I forgive you. I will hold you. I need you._'

The words woke him from a sound sleep as they fell from his lips and Ryou stared up at the ceiling trying to remember the dream as if faded and wondering why it was that the dreams you couldn't remember always seemed to be the most important.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: I've done six of these so far and currently am not getting any ideas for all the others I wanted to do. So I figured I'd put these up and see what happens. Who knows, maybe I'll hit an idea and do more.

As always, if you liked please review. Ja!


	2. Yami

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellecual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: The second in the series; a dream of Yami's, rated PG and no pairings

Thanks to dragonlady222, who was the only person to review for the first dream. I very much appriciate it. And now...Onward!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yume - _Yami

"What time is it?" Yami asked, and Marik, sitting across the room, frowned.

"Who knows?"

Bakura entered the room, carrying another broken time piece, a red clock-faced bubble in the shape of a heart.

"What time is it?" Yami asked.

"_I don't know!_" Marik snapped from the couch. He seemed preoccupied.

Bakura released the time piece into the air to float about the living room with all of the others.

Yami noticed a tear in the white lace trim at the hem of his white and blue dress.

"Bakura." he pointed to it and Bakura lifted his skirt a little to see the tear for himself. There were so many layers to it that lifting the top layer didn't alter it's structure at all.

"It got caught on the moving stairs." Bakura explained. "On the way to hell. To buy mushrooms."

Bakura pulled a plastic bag from the layers of his skirt and tossed it to Yami. Yami opened the bag and peered inside. Inside the bag were several red and white toad stool mushrooms. They were huddled together at the bottom of the bag staring up at him, blinking at the sudden light.

"What time is it?" Yami asked them, but of course, mushrooms don't have mouths.

"_**How would I know!**_" Marik screamed suddenly, flailing his arms as his long tan ears twitched spaztically.

Suddenly, the time pieces started ringing, one-by-one, going off like little alarm clocks. They got louder and louder and more and more annoying, until the sound was ringing in Yami's ears and he flung an arm out to silence it. His hand collided with the snooze button, silencing the noise instantly.

Yami drug himself into a sitting position and blinked open his eyes. The glowing, digital numbers on the clock's LCD screen read 7:00 AM. It took a moment for the numbers to find significance in his sleep-clouded mind but an instant later he was out of bed and sprinting for his closet.

7:00?! Yami flung the closet door open. After spending Friday night at Ryou's house to work on a school project, Yugi had promised to meet him at the mall at 8:00 before he dragged Ryou to the arcade to meet up with the rest of the gang. He hadn't seen Yugi since yesterday morning and he'd slept at Bakura's house.

Yami threw on the first pair of pants he found. The first shirt he found, however, was white with blue sleeves and flashes of his dream returned, heating his face a pale crimson as he stared down at the material. _**Why had he dreamed that?!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: A sort of Alice in Wonderland-type thing. I liked the idea of the floating bubble time-pieces. As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


	3. Bakura

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yume - _Bakura

Bakura yanked the laces of his soft black shoes and tied them securely beneath the tight black of his from-fitting pants. Next to him, Ryou was just tying off a tight braid, his long white hair secured and out of the way. And across from him, Malik adjusted his tool belt, testing to make sure it would stay where he'd put it.

They were preparing for a heist. The atmosphere was heavy, their expressions serious. This was a mission.

They ran through the city and a jungle and finally came to a huge mansion on a hill. It was a dark, foreboding place, with marble snakes coiled around the pillars in front and several snakes (or snake-like creatures) chained to guard the front door like dogs.

They avoided surveillance and traps in perfect unison on their way to the back door. Malik picked the lock and Bakura stepped in first. Suddenly, a snake came flying out of nowhere right at Bakura. Ryou pushed him out of the way and the snake sailed out the door. Malik slammed the door behind it.

They snuck up the stairs and into the study. The door closed loudly behind them and they all turned to find Zorc standing there, laughing. The object they were there for was on the desk behind them and Bakura eased back until he was within reach of it. Reaching out, he brought a hand down on the lid of an intricate box, showcasing a dark orb swirling internally with shifting shadows and fog.

"The Shadow Realm is ours now." Yami declared. Yugi was there too, and Marik. Bakura couldn't help feeling cheated. How like Yami. _He_ did all the work and Yami got the speech. Why did Yami _always_ get the speech?

Zorc laughed and Bakura knew that his hands gripped tightly around the box meant nothing. They hadn't won yet.

Zorc continued to laugh as zombies rose from the floor, grabbing at them, and the same snake-like creatures they'd seen at the front of the house moved in on all sides. Suddenly, Bakura was struck from behind.

"Bakura." he heard Ryou call out. "Bakura."

He moved around, grasping at his shoulder.

"Bakura, get up."

Bakura frowned slightly. Ryou was shaking him.

"Bakura, breakfast is getting cold."

The frown deepened as his mind slowly processed the new information. Breakfast was getting cold. _Breakfast?_ He was dying, and Ryou was worried about _breakfast_?

Bakura opened his eyes. He was laying in bed, on his stomach, holding his shoulder. Bakura released his grip and sat up, staring ahead blankly for a moment.

The frown returned quickly as reality set in. "What a stupid dream."

Ryou cocked his head to the side curiously but said nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: well, my home internet is on the fritz so i'm having to post this at the local library... If you liked, please review...I can hear crickets chirping.


	4. Marik

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's notes: **WARNING! **Here's the rated one. _Almost_ M but not quite for lack of detail. Yamishipping!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yume - _Marik

Marik, Yami, and Bakura had decided to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be on top and who would be on bottom when they had sex. Marik wasn't really surprised when Yami won top. Yami always wins at everything. Bakura won bottom and it made him mad but Marik was happy with middle so he didn't really care.

When Marik kissed Bakura, it was like the thief was a different person; so responsive. He made little mewling sounds when Marik went down on him. The hands that roamed his back were delicate. Feather touches of soft skin traced the lines of his scars. They marked him and connected him forever to the leather-clad former pharaoh. Something in that thought made every touch so much more raw and significant.

Yami took Marik as he took Bakura, all in one motion that made Marik shudder at the dual sensation of being within Bakura and having Yami within him. Yami's thrusts set the pace, deep and controlled and Bakura cried out as he came, setting off a chain reaction that ended with Yami arching his back in a true erotic display as he filled Marik and then collapsed into the heap with Marik and Bakura.

The next day, Marik was eating pancakes and Yami was having tea when Bakura came in and picked up the frying pan, flinging it across the room at him. It sailed between Marik and Yami and hit the wall behind them.

"What's got into you?" Marik asked.

"You did, you moron. _This is all your fault!_" Bakura shouted.

Marik didn't quite understand. "What is?"

"That I'm pregnant!" Bakura yelled back.

Marik didn't really know what Bakura wanted him to say. "…Ok."

"Don't worry." Yami said, taking a sip of his tea. "It's just hormones."

Bakura threw another fry pan at Yami's head but that one missed too.

Marik wasn't sure how he felt about causing this but when the baby came it had Yami's hair anyway. And well, that made more sense, Marik figured, since Yami had gotten top.

A sudden noise woke Marik (he would never know it was the sound of his own snoring) and he crawled into a sort-of crouching position with his hands still on the bed helping to hold him up and blinked groggily. The bed and his pants where a mess and the sheet was on the floor but Marik wasn't even awake and couldn't have cared less. Instead of getting up, he dropped back down on his pillow and fell back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: I swore to myself I would never write this kinda stuff but somehow in Marik's dream, I find it hilarious... I have to do all this from the library so that's why it's taking so long to update. Anyway, if you liked, please review.


	5. Malik

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: BakuraxRyou and MarikxMalik mentioned, rated PG, no warnings for this one

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yume - _Malik

The Yugi-tachi had opened a nightclub bar. Malik had always thought it would be fun to run a nightclub.

Malik was picking out music for the club to play, Rishid was painting the sign, and Yugi was going around straightening things up.

Yami was looking for Bakura. He wanted Bakura to sweep the floor but Bakura was hiding from him. Yami called out to him angrily, complaining that he never did any of the work as he hauled a broom and dust pan around looking for him.

Bakura was hiding in a dark corner molesting Ryou who happily clung to him as they ignored the chores together.

Marik walked up to Malik carrying a poofy black and white dress in his hands. "You have to wear this." he informed, holding up the dress.

Malik was in shock. "_Why do I have to wear that?_" Malik protested.

Marik's answer was simple. "Because we don't have enough girls. You don't expect just Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka to do all of the work, do you?"

Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka walked past, wearing the dresses and carrying serving trays and Malik sighed. He supposed that wasn't really fair, so he took the dress.

It wasn't so bad though. Yami said he really looked nice in it and Malik kind of liked the way the skirt poofed out over its under-layers. But then Jounouchi laughed at him. It started out as a barely contained snicker that ended up with him rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

Malik was not pleased. This was all Marik's fault.

Malik decided that strangling Marik would be a good way to get his point across. So he jumped on the table to reach Marik on the other side but Marik dodged out of the way and Malik realized too late that standing above other people …like Jounouchi… was not the best place to be while wearing a fluffy dress as it gave said people a perfect view of the white lacey undies that went with the white and black lacey dress.

Malik realized this after Jounouchi's face turned pink and he started chocking slightly on his laughter.

Malik was not pleased.

He turned to climb off the table when Jounouchi reached after him, casually lifting the hem of his skirt at the back for one last view.

And Malik screamed.

He woke up flailing his arms and Marik desperately trying to get away next to him. As soon as Malik realized it had only been a dream, he calmed down. Then he reached over and gave Marik a good sound smack across the cheek.

Marik stared back at him in utter shock, holding a hand to his abused cheek. "What was that for?"

"For making me wear a dress." Malik informed curtly, throwing back the sheets and climbing out of bed, leaving a thoroughly dumbfounded Marik behind to wonder how on earth Malik had found the dress he'd bought two weeks ago for role-play, hidden inside the walls of the house, and never mentioned not even once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: This little series doesn't seem to be hitting it off too well so I'll put up the Yugi one and then I'll probably post my Psychoshipping fic since it's now complete. If you liked, please review and thank you to those who have. Ja.


	6. Yugi

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Notes: Well, here's the last one. Rated T with no particular warnings. Puzzleshipping!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yume_ - Yugi

Egypt was the land of the sun; of the desert's golden sands and the great river's shimmering waters, the land of the pharaohs. Times were simpler then, in the age of pharaohs. The Pharaoh was God. His word was law and absolute, so no one could fight over its meaning or injustice or morality; a living god, with officials, merchants, peasants, and slaves in orbit around him.

Yugi knew that slavery was wrong, and he would never advocate it, but if he could have lived in Atemu's era, he would desire nothing more than to be the pharaoh's own loyal, personal slave.

Yugi could imagine vividly the image of Yami as he had been as Atemu, Pharaoh of all Egypt, adorned in gold and flowing crimson, skin deeply tanned, standing before his throne with an air of regality and refinement.

Atemu would smile gently down at him, dressed in his humble rags. He would scold his attendants for not bringing him sooner and he would warn them that he had better have been well cared for.

"I have been so lonely," Atemu would say "until the moment I saw your face and knew that neither of us would ever feel alone again."

Atemu would lead Yugi to his lavish bed chamber with its four-poster bed big enough for five people.

"I want you to consider this palace your home now," Atemu cupped his cheek lightly in one soft hand "and as such, you may sleep wherever you wish…but I would consider it the highest honor if you would lie with me."

Yugi could not possibly say no.

The little bit of clothing that Atemu wore, he removed before Yugi carefully, lying it aside before removing Yugi's clothing with the same care. They lay down together and Atemu slowly slid a hand down Yugi's side, shoulder to thigh, before leaning in fully, taking his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Yugi kissed back with just as much passion and it was all Atemu needed. In one swift motion, he moved over Yugi, trapping him between his knees and beneath the hot wet mouth that attacked his collar bone.

Yugi moaned as Atemu leaned forward, grinding into him and he reached out, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh as Atemu moved down to his chest, teasing him with a skillful tongue, the kind of tongue that could tie knots in cherry stems.

"Yug." Yugi awoke with a start to find Jounouchi standing over him chuckling. He moved his hand from his shoulder, Jounouchi had shaken him awake, and Yugi looked around in panic. "Class is over." Jounouchi informed. **They were in class!** _**Yugi had fallen asleep in class?! **_"Hey what were ya dreamin' about?" his friend asked, grinning down at him. "You were droolin' an' everything."

Yugi's eyes widened and his face turned beet red as he looked down to find a puddle of drool on his desk and hastened to swipe at it with his sleeve. "Oh…uh…sorry." he muttered, gathering his books into his bag at lightening speed and falling into step with the blonde as they left the classroom together.

"_Oooh Atemu_." Jounouchi teased and this time even Yugi's ears turned red.

"Just kill me now." he muttered, trying to hide his embarrassment by looking at the carpet.

Jounouchi laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Post whatevers: If you noticed the way it slid from future tense _'Atemu would lead Yugi to his lavish bed chamber...'_ to present tense _'Atemu cupped his cheek lightly...' _That's the transition from Yugi's daydreams into when he actually fell asleep.

Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and if you liked it please review still. The next thing I put up will probably be my Psychoshipping fic when I get time. Ja.


End file.
